Oh the possibilities
by SesshKag4Life
Summary: Kagome is a bullied girl who is also considered a freak and a nerd. One day a silver haired boy stands up for her. Will love bloom. Oh the possibilities. Rated: M for later chapters. WARNING:Rape and Lemons
1. Why me?

Chapter 1: Why me?

 _"Daddy please stop hurting mommy" cried a seven-year-old Kagome._

 _"Shut up and watch, this is how your man should treat you. You whore." Shouted her drunk father as he continued to rape her mother._

 _"Kagome run" her mother cried as she was once again assaulted._

 _"Promise you'll come back"_

 _Her mother gave her a strained smile "I promise"_

 **End of Flashback-10 years later**

She never did see her mother she died, her father had beaten her to where she couldn't be saved so she was sent to live with her horrible aunt. The neighborhood heard her screams and called the police her father was arrested and sentenced to 10 years in prison.

"Mrs. Higurashi! Perhaps you'd like to repeat the last verse of the poem?"

Her head bolted up as she took a deep breath and repeated "Where do the gone things go when the child is old enough to walk herself to school, her playmates already pumping so high the swing hiccups?

"Very well just don't fall sleep in my class again or you'll be headed to the principal's office"

"Hai sensei"

Kagome was shy and considered a nerd. She was usually bullied by Kinkho (AN: sorry I just don't like Kikyo) and her little posse. She only had one friend and he was a jock so he usually acted like he didn't know her, but she didn't care as long as she had one friend she was content.

The bell rang as she tried to get out of class as fast as she could.

She felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Apparently not fast enough.

"I heard you've been flirting with my boyfriend you little slut. Stay away from my boyfriend! You may look innocent but we all know you go flaunting your body at any willing male though I don't see why they would want you." Kikyo said with a said with a sadistic smirk.

"They probably got dumped by their girlfriend and felt bad for you" Kagura added.

"I-I wasn't flirting w-were just f-friends" Kagome replied hastily

Kikyo laughed "You? Have friends? Your way to funny!"

B-but I do have friends" Kagome stuttered, afraid of angering Kikyo.

Kikyo stopped laughing and turned to glare at Kagome "Kagura did she just talk back to me?

"Yeah I think we should teach the disrespectful bitch a lesson "She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Kagome sat in her room with a busted lip, two black eyes, and shallow knife cuts on her arms.

She had already had a shower and was getting in to bed. Contrary to popular belief she had a body Kikyo could only dream of having.

 ** _Why me?_** She thought a she drifted off.

 ** _Thanks this is my first story and also flames are welcome._**


	2. Savoir?

The very next day she did her usual schedule of getting dressed and fixing breakfast.

She only hoped she could escape her aunt's wrath. She ran down the stairs only to find her aunt there with an impatient look on her face.

"Is there something you need Aunt Itami?" Kagome asked timidly

"Why the hell did the principle call me and ask me about your bruises? You snitched didn't you. Yu little Bitch, I knew I was going soft when I agreed to take care of you. You need another beating."

"P-please I'll be good I swear" she pleaded.

"Too late" Itami said as she grabbed her beer bottle she had been drinking and hit her in her face. Then she grabbed her by her hair and smacked her in the face ten times.

"Go clean your face up and I better not hear anything from your school"

"Yes ma'am"

Kagome went in her bathroom covered her face with makeup and drove to school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As kagome walked in her classroom she could hear all the girls excitedly talking. She listened closely.

"Did you hear about the two new hottie transfers" One said with a giggle

The talking immediately stopped as their teacher and two other boys walked in. They both were gorgeous but the one with the cold calculating look was way hotter. She could tell they both were demons though one was only half.

"Why should I care he would never look at me" Kagome thought

"Why don't both of you go sit next to Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi please raise your hand."

As kagome raised her hand she could feel the glares. "I'm doomed" she thought

As they both sat on either side of her the hanyō broke the silence

"Hi, my names Naraku" He said in a dark but sweet voice

Kagome just sat quiet hoping they'd just leave her alone.

"Hey, I'm talking to you god damn it" He said his voice filled with anger.

Kagome winced but didn't say anything. As Naraku made a move to hit her the gorgeous demon stopped him.

"That's enough" he said in a cold stern voice.

"The bitch was being disrespectful"

"Does that mean you should hit her?"

"Of course, not Sesshomaru-sama"

After making sure Naraku was takin care of Sesshomaru gave Kagome a brief glance before turning his attention to the teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Class ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang as kagome once again ran out of the classroom though this time she wasn't stopped by Kikyo but all girls the in her previous class.

"Hey, you with the glasses!" One shouted

'Y-yes?" Kagome asked

"What were you doing with Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku-sama!?"

"N-nothing"

"After we're done with you he won't even look at you"

As soon as she said that they all jumped on her and started beating on her, just as she felt she couldn't take anymore she heard a voice.

"Picking on the weak is pathetic."

"O-of course Sesshomaru-sama"

As all the girls left Kagome quickly got up and went to lean against a locker. She felt eyes on her and looked up to her supposed savior.

"I guess I'm supposed to say thank you"

"Hn"

"Thanks, I guess" Kagome said with a strained smile. She tried to get up only to cough out blood.

As Sesshomaru moved toward her kagome flinched then starting panicking.

"P-please don't hurt me" Kagome said right before she fell inti a state of complete unconsciousness


	3. Author note

I am giving this story up for adoption I tried thinking of going from here but no longer want his story have fun with it!?


End file.
